The use of foil laminates, which possess an external clear plastic surface to protect a printed surface and identifying indicia, is well known. The attractiveness of a metallic surface is generally recognized but such metal surfaces with printed indicia are subject to smearing, smudging, or distortion of the wet ink as the printed metallic surfaces are handled during printing and further processing. In the prior art, metallic foil is taught as a laminate with an exterior plastic surface, which serves as the printing surface and as a protective outer surface. Reverse printing of the plastic surface which protects the metallic foil is used to provide print indicia on the inside of the plastic surface adjacent to the surface of the metallic foil, to avoid printing directly on the metallic foil.